Marvel Avengers
by gm goodyeat
Summary: In the Gender bent world of marvel The world is now facing new dangers and a team of superheroes are being made and they are known as the Avengers and they are ready for all kinds of dangers coming their way.
1. starting days Part one

Starting days part one

We are shown at the S.H.I.E.L.D HQ where Hilda Pym and her boyfriend James van Dyne are setting up the New project up.

We are getting there smiled Hilda as she was fixing her new suit for the Project and got a screw to fix the Ant-like helmet.

Hey I'm up for a good project smiled James as he help move some boxes.

Later at Stark tower Stark is in her armor looking over the city well drinking some wine and looked at a list of armor suit that still need to be made.

Lets see I still need to fix that one she said as she use her I-pad to look frew eatch one and knew she had a lot of work to do.

Later we are shown at a S.H.I.E.L.D storage facility Where a Team of Hydra Agents break in side and gundown everyone and steal a rare something dangerous and leave as fast as they can.

Okay lets go said The Hydra agent we cant let that Captain America punk find us he said and they get in to the truck and get away and leave before anyone see theme.

Later we are shown at the Triskelion A holding cell for Mutants and other big bads were Fury is on the Phone to one of her agents about Hydra.

You sure ? asked Fury as she was on the phone okay than she said than puts the phone down and knew what to do.

Than the doors open and Captain America shows up with her Shield ready.

Fury it time we call the other heroes to do the work Captain America said we don't know what we are up for she said to Fury.

I know said Fury I want you to get me the best team of heroes to help us deal with this Hydra problem fury said and I want this taking care of now she said

Understood said Captain America and left to find help.

At Stark tower Tracy Stark is in her armor teating it on some targets and Captain America shows up with Heather.

Mrs stark Captain America here to see you said Heather showing stark.

Than stark stop what she was doing to talk with Captain America,

Well look what the cat brought in Captain America the living legend Stark said as she took off her suit to talk with captain America,

Stark we need your help replied Captain America Hydra are back and are up to something she said

Wait did you say Hydra ? asked Stark big bad guys from world war 2 ? those guys she asked as she was a little confused.

Yes replied Stark and we need the help we can get she said

Alright I'm up smiled Stark at least I'll get to smash some Hydra pigs around she said

Later at Pym Labs Hilda Pym and her boyfriend Jaden are working on the Giant woman Serum

Almost done smiled Hilda than hello giant woman smiled Hilda. than the doors open and Stark and Captain America show up to meet up with Hilda and jaden.

Hello Hilda smiled Stark long time no see she said still bitter about me wining that prize on my Armor ? she asked

No not really said Hilda what do you want ? she asked I've got work to do she replied to theme.

We need your help said Captain America Hydra are back and we are forming a team to take theme down she said you want to join ? she asked to Pym and Jaden.

Hey I'm up for it smiled Hilda

Later we are shown at Fury office where the team are met up with Hawkeye and Fury.

Hello everyone said Fury I bet your wondering Why I brought you all here ? Fury asked

Let me think you want us to play Pack-woman joked Hilda.

No replied Fury you see Hydra broke in to a S.H.I.E.L.D storage facility witch was holding parts for a powerful super weapon she replied.

I know what it is replied Captain America Project Hive.

Yes replied Fury after the war with Hydra came to a close S.H.I.E.L.D took it away she said

She right replied a voice and they look to see a young doctor with a walking stick.

Who the hell are you ? asked Hilda

Oh this is Donna blake replied Fury she is a thunder goddess from Norse legend Reborn as a mortal.

But I have some control over my powers replied Donna but I am trying to control theme she replied

Great we have a crazy woman in her Mid 20's who think she a goddess replied Hilda

Now we have the team altogether lets get to work said Captain America

End of part one


	2. starting days Part two

Part two starting days

We are shown at Hydra HQ where Hydra scientists are working on Project Hive.

At the Lab A strange brain like device was being made as Scientists are working on the Device from the parts stolen from the S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ.

As the team are setting up the Hive device by putting wires and plug in to the device the doors open and one of the hydra leaders show up to see how the work is coming.

So how is the Project coming ? asked the Hydra leader as he was drinking some wine.

Pretty good said one of the Scientists we are just about ready he said but we need time to set up the main core he said but that might take some time he said as he looked at the I-pad on the files.

Perfect smiled the Hydra leader with a grin on his face all is going as plan he said

Later at the sky At the S.H.I.E.L.D. Jet ship Strak and Captain America are looking at the Blue-prints of the Hive device

I have to say the Project looks like something made by someone who knows what he was doing said Tracy looking at the blue prints.

Stark said Captain America as she flew the plane. This device could turn people in to mindless zombies if we don't stop Hydra she said to Stark

Hey I'm up for taking down some Hydra Thugs Smiled Stark anyway this will be a good way to test out my new toys she said to Cap.

At the middle of the Plane Hilda is talking with Donna about being a God.

So you really think your some kind of thunder gold ? asked Hilda as she looked a little confused.

Sure am smiled Donna it crazy she said At first I tought I was a college student and than I end up being thundergod from a past life. Plus I can become a god and a Human at the same time.

Okay That's amazing smiled Hilda I should really look more in to you she said to Donna.

I would love to see that smiled Donna.

Than they see the Hydra base and they land somewhere close and head in to Stop Hydra.

Than the doors open And Captaing America Iron woman Donna Hilda and Julien get out ready to take on some Hydra ass.

We better go in and stop Hydra Hive Device said Cap we cant afford to let theme use it she said to the Team.

Okay we better suit Up smiled Tracy as she got her armor suit on and they blast down the doors ready to Take on Hydra.

As they inside doors open Hydra troops came in and got their guns out ready to take on the Heroes.

Hey cap I bet I can beat more Hydra troops than you joked Iron woman as she use her Arc reactor chest on cap Sheld and it make a powerful blast that took theme out easy.

Okay everyone pick your dance partner and take theme down said Cap as she use her shield to take one of the Hydra troops down.

Than Ant-woman use her Helmet to call on a Army of flying red fire ants on the Hydra troops.

Than The Avengers blasted the doors down and find the Hive Device ready to be Use for their evil plans.

Than The doors open and The Hydra leader shows up with Her Men.

Well Capting America long time no see she said

It nice to know your still alive Strucker Grin Capting America it gives me a good Change to take you out aging she said

Your too late America said Strucker once the Hive Device is activated the world will be under are control she said

It not going to happing Strucker said Capting America not on my watch she said Avengers Assemble she said and they go for the fight and battle the Hydra forces well Capting America heads for the Hive device and use her fist to destroy the main power core shuting it down.

You fool said Strucker you may of won the battle American sucm but the fight is far some other she said and Strucker use her gun to destroy the roof as it came down heading to a secret door leaving theme behind.

After the Battle Fury and the rest of her team round up the Hydra forces with Capting America looking at the sky talking the Iron woman and the others.

You know I've been thinking she said we should be a team she said to team. There are other dangers we cant handle by are selfs and we need to protect this planet she said

So what the Name of the Team ? asked Donna the Defenders ? she asked

Better The Avengers Capting America said to the team so in she said as she offer her hand and they all but their hands together knowing a team has been form.

Avengers Assemble she said To the team

End of part two


	3. Hawkeye part one

Hawkeye Part one

We are shown At time Squre where a Woman in a Unicorn like Armor is fighting the new team Avengers.

Foolish American you can never stop the true power of the Unicorn she said and blasted out a power blast from her iron suits Horn that blow up the police cars.

Than the Avengers show up ready to take on Unicorn and stop her before she dose anymore Harm.

At the Avengers jet Capting America is on the comlink with Iron woman about this Nut job.

So who is this Nut job ? Asked Cap she seems like she likes Unicorns she said to Iron woman.

Oh this Nut job is Nina replied Iron woman she use to be a part of Project Pegasues before I shut it down She replied after that she went off the deep end she said to Cap.

All we got to do is shut down the Horn than take her down replied Ant-woman as she got her helmet on and turn tiny and jump on a flying Ant and took of inside Unicorns ear and started firing around her skull.

Ow what was that ? Asked Unicorn as she was covering her ear than Cap Punch her down and than iron woman put a power blocker on her neck to stop her from moving.

Well that was easy smiled Donna blake I think this Avengers thing is going to be easy she said to The team.

I'm not sure replied Cap I think these villains are child play than the ones we might face in the future she said to the team

Later at Fury Office she is watching The news report and was talking with a Blond hair woman with shades and a bow and arrows.

You see Hawkeye I need you to go undercover and to make sure the Avengers Don't pose a danger to The city or this Countrey she said to Her.

Hey I don't blame you said Hawkeye I mean more heroes are coming out of the wood work like Spider-woman Shulk those X-women and even That Daredevil in chicago I mean someone got to know what they are up to Hawkeye said to Fury.

It good to know your on are side Smiled Fury Anyway we need you to go undercover in anyway just make sure they let you join their team Fury replied

Understood smiled Hawkeye as she was drinking some beer.

Later at the Avengers Mansion The Avengers are at the meeting Room talking about Their new Team and How well they done so far.

As you know we done a lot of good after we form the Avengers said Cap showing the reports on The computer and we done a lot of good helping people who need us.

That's good and All said Hornet but what if we have to Face a more powerful foe ? He asked

Will be ready said Iron woman as she was drinking some beer.

Meanwhile at the Bank a blast came from the doors and Whirwind shows up in her New Armor well bolding a bag full of money.

Ha that was a easy pay day smiled Whirlwind as she looked around and made a fun for it by spining around in a whirlwind

At the roof tops Hawkeye see her and knew if she takes her out the Avengers would want to let her in.

Perfect smiled Hawkeye It a perfect timing she said to Her self than Fire her Whirlwind arrow that Traps Whirlwind in a green like slime than fell to the ground unable to move.

Than hawkeye shot out a rope cable and came down and everyone started to take Pictures of Hawkeye who are amazed by her hero acted.

Who are you ? Asked a bystander as he was holding his phone taking pictures of Hawkeye.

The name Hawkeye and I am What the Avengers need she said to the Bystanders.

Later at Fury office she watching what happened on her computer and smiled to her self well drinking some wine.

Good job Hawkeye smiled Fury everything is going as plan she said to her self.

End of part one


End file.
